When there's love, There's war
by Reversed Revarie
Summary: Harry is trapped in hogwarts, he is trapped with a life that has inevitably become empty. Snape and him find understanding with each other, however when Blaise comes out to Draco, both Sytherin decide. Harry would be theirs. Yoai BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1 Realization

Chapter 1 – The Deal

So cold; chillingly—devastatingly chilly. The dungeons had always been this dissolute, even from the first time he set foot into their impending darkness. You couldn't miss the dungeons, you couldn't ignore them either. They were emanating the seeping chill of a serpent's breath. You never forgot such a cold place, so dark and morose. Even Harry had to admit that he never once wished to revel within their thick misted corridors. Dementors could be lurking, and one would never notice their existence. It was as if your life was dwindling, and nothing you could do would prevent the slow, ebbing away of your life.

He never liked the dampness that seeped from the walls, or the loom of grey that was only cased away from a dancing flame. Even more so, he couldn't stand the people. He never wished to have to see them, for yes, they were unpleasant. Just saying they were was an understatement. He could see them now from under a thin sheet of vanishing material. They were snickering about some prank that poor unknowing Neville had fallen into. They never knew he was within their reach, and they couldn't care less. Not that they could see him anyhow, then they spoke his name. They were insulting him and it seemed then that the group split. A Potions master, many saw him as greasy and unpleasant as well. In truth, he was merely alone and had it extremely rough. He had saved him so many times and though spiteful and blistering with malice, Severus Snape was indeed a great wizard and potions master.

Harry watched him with curiosity, he was trembling from the cold as he watched his teacher, and the potions master was waiting for something. Candles gleamed off his black hair until he knew he was alone. Without much more of a word the teacher broke down into silent sobbing, silent sorrows, all alone. Harry watched as he mourned, they all did and it wasn't clear as to why he was not just screaming. He would never admit it to Harry, but Severus did indeed love Sirus. The way he tried to layer it with hate, the way he couldn't look at him right. Snape had loved his Godfather, more then a friend or enemy. Just like Harry, he was indeed mourning.

Harry wouldn't tell, a sound made Snape say a spell to hide him and it was then that the invisible man could look over and see a fifteen year old Harry Potter silently letting tears drop. For a moment they understood each other, even without speaking. Harry knew Snape was uncomfortable around him all the time and that he had actually hated James when the boy's father had been alive. Only to fall ruthlessly in love with his enemy's best amigo.

Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson were striding down the hall. Each wearing a sort of sneer, Draco was the worst of all of them. It didn't matter when Harry turned away to leave. The Malfoy heir stopped dead, Potter. Potter and his invisibility cloak were nearby, he could tell. The sixth sense in him knew Potter was there, Draco was familiar with the way he felt when near the git. The tiny hairs stood on his neck and he fawned a shiver. Pansy and Zabini were talking animatedly the garrulous lot. "Pansy go ahead I gotta talk a bit with Draco ya?"

It was Draco and Blaise, they would have been alone if it wasn't for that damn Potter.

"Hey, I need to tell you about something, and I can't place it. Just don't hate me.

Snape was gone, escaped. Harry was now gone, vanished.

"Yes?"

"I'm head over heals, for Potter." His voice broke and the tall dark Sytherin known as Blaise shivered.

"Draco, I know he hates us, loathes us even and I understand that I am fraternizing on a real thin line here. I need your help. God Draco, he's so… God, I can't describe him. His hair."

"I understand… in fact, let's take Potter on… together."

Surprised yes but they were connecting. Draco knew the feeling of tumbling down that stairway of love. Right into Harry's arms, how he longed to be there and the fact they both wanted the Gryffindor was enough to set the stakes of their competition to life.


	2. Chapter 2 Realization continued

Chapter 1 continued…

There wasn't much that could be said for him, in fact you didn't have to say anything at all. Harry awake like every night to search his window for the smallest bit of comfort from his night ghosts. It had been one week. One week since his arrival into his sixth year, One week since he was on a train without Ron or Hermione. It had been one week since Voldemort destroyed his second home of the Weasley's and took everyone except the twins who weren't in the burrow. There wasn't much he was now capable of and much less that he was sure off at all. What was happening to him was something he couldn't explain. Many attempted to get him to talk; Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Even sometimes Hagrid would come in to strike a conversation with him. He never showed what he actually felt. The feeling of everything you knew and loved, falling away in shards.

He had fallen back into wizarding, usually up late like Hermione to learn new things. It got his mind off everything; he felt if he had known the spells, maybe he could have made a difference. His breathe fogged the glass, it became hazy and hard to look through. Then it was dark and the night was there once again. He decided finally he'd take his chances on the roof and get rid of his ache. He needed to feel the cool fall breeze of October. He needed to see stars that twinkled restlessly. He needed escape. Neither Malfoy, nor Blaise knew of Harry's troubles. They believed Hermione and Ron were elsewhere. They didn't understand, why Harry would talk to them anyway was beyond reason.

"Why are we here?" A voice whispered into the darkness to it's companion.

"Because, every night I've noticed while on prefect rounds that Harry heads to the Astronomy tower. He uses an invisibility cloak."

"I get it."

Creak, snap! The portrait opened from the fat lady and nothing exited. Harry was soon on his way with the shadows behind him. He stopped, was he being followed? There was rustling and Harry's floating head was visible. He had leveled out since last year, becoming more lean and male like. Lean and carved like a model for some hot magazine.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." There was a tap and Draco and Blaise examined a piece of paper in Harry's possession. They were under their own cloak but by looking over Harry's shoulder they saw something amazing. A Complete map of Hogwarts with every dot for people imaginable. And they were pin pointed on the map as well!

"Worm tail, Moony, Pad foot, and Prongs Proudly display the Marauders map." Harry turned swiftly and pointed his wand straight at Draco who hissed something that seemed like a forget me spell. It was supposed to last a long time but it broke after a few seconds. Harry groaned and positioned himself on the wall. He tapped the Marauders map with his wand and muttered something inaudible. The map disappeared and he was rubbing his temple. There was a sound and he quickly disappeared. Snape was walking down the Gryffindor hallway.

He was looking for Harry. He heared the rustle and turned the hallway.

"Potter? Come out."

Draco and Blaise both assumed Harry wouldn't come out but he did.

"You haven't been eating Potter, I realize the strain of such, accidents make you sort of…"

"Broken"

"Yes, come with me Potter."

"Your mourning too aren't you sir?"

"Quite so, after all that mangy mutt of a Godfather of yours, he was close to me."

"I thought so."

Snape looked baffled; he had usually seemed quite disgruntled giving him a horrid edge to him, but without the potion grease in his hair or the sneer. He was… decent. He was a handsome one.

"I can't hide anything from you then, come let's get some food."

Draco and Blaise followed intently. It was then when they got into the kitchen that Potter was crying. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he looked like he was going to be sick. Snape was frowning and trying to hold down his food. But after thirty minutes of a good cry he stopped and in silence they both somewhat smiled at each other.

"I don't know if I can face him again, with Hermione and Ron gone I don't think I could handle it."

"I would be in the same boat Potter, that's why I am helping you. We will work on spells next weekend. I will go over a potion or two and then we can build up what you need most."

"Thank you Professor."


End file.
